What if Saga: Cooler's Return
by NewBlood7
Summary: This is the 4th installment in my series and is another prequel. This one happens after Cooler's Revenge and comes before the Legendary Super Saiyan. Cooler returns in his new form to face our heroes, but this time Cooler isn't coming alone.
1. Chapter 1: Resting

It's time for a come back. This time I have listened to the fans and will be doing Cooler's return. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Bardock POV

I sat down in the grass as I relaxed. I was getting used to this relaxing stuff. I deserved some peace after that fight with Cooler, Frieza's brother.

I had to nurse Fasha's arm back to health. But now Fasha was fine, she healed really quickly, which came as no surprise to me.

As I lay in the grass I thought of my son Radditz. Where had he gone? I didn't know where he went but I knew he would be safe. Radditz was tough enough to take care of himself. I saw the note I left was gone and I knew Radditz had taken it.

We were already collecting the dragon balls. We were getting pretty good at it, but with out Gohan and Krillin we still had to take our time.

I turned to my side as I saw the 5 dragon balls across at Fasha and my house. All we needed was 2 more until we had all seven of them.

Once we got all seven then we could finally bring back Tora, Borgos and Shugesh.

I had to admit Shugesh wasn't as bad as I thought after I found out he brought back Radditz for me. I thought Shugesh only cared for himself, when really he did care. He just hide his feelings very well.

I guess I was the same case a while ago. I wouldn't open up to anyone. No one would know anything about my life, and that's the way I liked it.

But when I shunned out people they felt as if something was wrong. There was something missing in my life. I found out that it was a family. I was shunning everyone out of my life, even my family.

As I thought I saw Fasha walk next to me and sit down. I turned to face Fasha as she turned back and winked at me.

I was glad that I could finally see how attractive Fasha was.

When I was on the team never saw her womanish side. I only saw he rough and tough personality. I never thought that under all that war and spunk there would be a women.

But after a long time I finally found that side.

"Hey" Fasha said as she turned on her side.

"Hey" I said back.

I stared up into the sky as I still thought about Frieza and his family. My mind wondered off as she sat next to me.

"You know…" Fasha shyly.

"King Vegeta is gone…" Fasha said to me.

I didn't know what she was getting at.

"The saiyan's need a new king…" Fasha told me.

"And I hoped that you would be you." Fasha said to me.

I couldn't believe what she just said.

Fasha POV

Once I said that Bardock seemed shocked. Bardock sat up as he pulled away from me.

What's wrong?

Bardock seemed like he had his mind on something else. I leaned up next to him as he just sat there. I looked up into his eyes as he stared off.

He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?

"Bardock…" I said as I tried to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bardock.

Bardock looked down to the ground. Bardock looked like he was contemplating something. Bardock did have something on his mind.

"You can tell me Bardock…" I said as I put my hand on his lap.

Bardock stared into my purple eyes as I stared back into his.

"Fasha I…" Bardock said as he was going to tell me.

Bardock trailed off as he saw something from behind me. His eyes got big as I turned around to see what it was.

Just as I turned around Bardock pushed me out of the way.

I was pushed to the ground and as I got back up I saw what it was.

There was a giant crater where we had been. If Bardock let me stay there I would be dead.

I looked as the smoke cleared. There I saw what it was. I knew what this thing was as soon as I saw it.

The thing that almost hit me...

Was a saiyan space pod!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to set the story up and get this out there. More chapters on the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Into space

Sorry this took long. Spending time with the family. Thanks for the patience.

* * *

Fasha POV

As I stood by I saw the space pod slowly open up. I was too shocked to put my guard up.

This person came out of nowhere! Then the pilot of the space pod jumped out as he smashed the ground.

The pilot stood up as I saw his long scraggly hair. As the person stood up I saw the scouter and his face.

It was my son!

"Radditz!" I shouted surprised.

"Where did you come from?" I asked interested.

Radditz cracked his neck as he walked up to us.

"I came to tell you something." Radditz said as he suddenly got a sense of urgency.

"What is it that you have to tell us that is important enough to almost kill us?" Bardock asked as he folded his arms.

"I was attacked and almost killed." Radditz told me.

"What?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" I said as I examined my son.

"I'm fine." Radditz said as he pulled his arm away from me.

"I wasn't hurt in the attack, but I do know that the people of Namek have found a new home." Radditz explained.

"So you are trying to tell me that the Namekians attacked you?" Bardock said skeptical.

"Oh please…the people of Namek are peaceful." Bardock said not believing Radditz.

"Oh yeah? Well I got killed by a Namekian!" Radditz shouted as he pointed at himself.

"I know how 'docile' they can be." Radditz said back.

"You were out of line when you got killed by Piccolo." Bardock said getting angry.

"There's a difference." Bardock said to Radditz.

"Enough both of you." I said as I broke up there arguing.

"Radditz, honey…" I said as he looked at Radditz.

"Are you sure you were attacked by the Namekians?" I asked him.

"Yes I am sure. I was off to revisit the planet to find the Dragon Balls on that planet." Radditz explained.

"And you actually flew to that planet?" Bardock asked.

"That's impossible." Bardock said.

"Namek was destroyed by Frieza." Bardock told Radditz.

"What?" Radditz replied shocked.

"Yes, your father and I were told of the planet exploding." I said.

"Frieza did destroy Namek." I confirmed.

"Your information must have been wrong because I saw Namek." Radditz said sticking with what he saw.

"I already told you that it's impossible for you to have seen Namek." Bardock said sticking to his theory.

"I have a way so we can settle this." I said as I looked at both of them.

Radditz and Bardock turned to me as they heard what I said.

"Let's go visit Bulma." I said as I grinned.

I took off into the sky as I fly up higher.

"Bulma's ought to have a space ship we can use." I called to them.

Bardock and Radditz both smiled as they flew up with me.

"I bet you that the planet won't be there." Bardock said with a smile as he flew away.

"Wait for me." Radditz said as he flew after Bardock.

Boys will be boys.

I flew after them as we all searched for Bulma's house.

A few minutes later we found the Brief's house. All of us landed, as we were surprised to see Goku and the others in front of Bulma's house. What are they doing here?

"Hey guys." Goku said as he waved to us.

All three of us touched down on the ground.

"I could ask you the same question." Bardock said happy.

Bulma made her way through the crowd as she tried to get to us.

"Hey guys." Bulma said as she greeted us.

"You didn't tell me that you want to come along." Bulma said as she faced me.

"Come along to where?" I asked puzzled.

"You don't know?" Bulma said.

"Goku and the others were going to go visit another planet." Bulma explained.

"Yup, we got everything ready for this trip." Krillin said as he held out space suits.

"Well that convenient we need to go check something out in space also." I said.

"What planet were you exactly going to?" Radditz asked.

"Please don't tell me this guy is coming with us too." Oolong whined.

"Is there a problem with that?" Radditz said as he turned to face him.

"No, no. Not at all." Oolong said waving his hands in front of himself cowardly.

"We were going to check out New Namek. I haven't seen it yet." Goku told us.

"What?" Bardock shouted in surprise.

"I told you." Radditz said smugly.

"How is that possible? I thought Namek was destroyed by Frieza." Bardcok said confused.

"Well it was destroyed." Krillin said.

"But we used the Dragon Balls to bring it back later on." Krillin explained.

Those Dragon Balls can do anything.

"What planet are you guys going to again?" Krillin asked.

"Actually we were going to planet Namek also." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Good then you guys can go together." Bulma said with her hands behind her back.

"Alright! I call sitting next to Fasha." Roshi said still being pervy.

"Not in your life time old man." I said to him.

Bardock casually strolled into the ship as everyone followed him.

"See ya." Bulma said as she waved from outside the ship.

I wished Bulma would join us, but I knew she was busy.

Bardock put his arms around me as we took off into the sky.

So Namek was rebuilt after all. I wonder if it they rebuilt planet Vegeta also. Even if it looked the same, it never could replace my home that I used to know.

I wondered what this new planet would look like. I looked up as we entered into the stars.

Here's to hoping.

* * *

Our heroes have now begun their new journey to a new planet. What challenges do our heroes face? What will they encounter? Find out new time when our heroes arrive at new Namek.


	3. Chapter 3: New Namek

Let's dive right into the chapter.

* * *

Bardock POV

It had been a few days that we had been in space.

It was weird being up in a space ship full of so many people. Usually us saiyan traveled alone in a space pod built for one person. I had never travel with others before. There were ups and downs to riding with other people.

The up side was that at least you wouldn't be bored; you had people to talk to. Talking with others gave you something else to do beside look out into the cold debts of space.

The down side was that you rode with some people that annoyed you. I didn't like to hear Oolong talk before we went up in space, now I would have to sit through a few hours of it.

It was also weird to believe that there was a new Namek. I wished they had told me that they recreated Namek. Well even if they did rebuild Namek that still doesn't mean that the Namekians would attack.

In all my encounters with Namekians I had never seen them attack unprovoked.

Radditz must be mistaken; there was no way he was attacked by Namekians. There was just no way that Radditz could be correct.

Besides I'm never wrong about these types of things.

"All right." Goku said as he saw the rice balls.

It was that time again… lunch. Fasha smiled just as big as Goku as she saw the food.

"Dig in everybody." Goku said as he grabbed a rice ball.

Yajirobe and Roshi were about to jump in when Fasha got their attention.

"Ehem…" Fasha said as Roshi and Yajirobe stopped in their traces.

"What is it?" Yajirobe snapped at her.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first!" Fasha yelled at them.

"I don't see any ladies around here." Yajirobe said looking around.

Fasha instantly elbowed Yajirobe as he fell over from the attack. Roshi jumped back as he feared for his own safety.

"You need to be more of a gentlemen… like Gohan." Fasha said as she gestured to Gohan.

Gohan blushed at her comment.

"Oh stop it." Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Fasha casually leaned over and grabbed a rice ball from the plate. Fasha nodded as Roshi dove in and grabbed his. Krillin also grabbed his and began eating it.

"Remember you gotta eat if you wanna keep your strength up." Goku said reminding us.

Roshi laughed as he licked his fingers.

"Got that right." Roshi commented.

"Well if I'd known the secret then I wouldn't have done all those push ups this morning." Krillin said.

"Thanks master Roshi when were you going to tell me." Krillin said as leaned over to Roshi.

Fasha smiled at Krillin's humor.

"Hey dad, you've been there." Gohan told me.

So Goku when had been to this planet before.

"What's it like on new Namek?" Gohan asked.

"You know…it's a lot like old Namek." Goku said.

So it was like a replica.

"Except there's more trees, at least in the part I saw." Goku said.

"Anyway we will be sure to take the tour before we leave." Goku said to Gohan.

"Okay." Gohan responded.

"Goku you have been to this planet before…so you can say without a doubt that it exist, right?" Radditz said.

"Oh yeah. It exists." Goku said.

"Ha! I told you." Radditz said as he looked over to me.

"That still doesn't verify that they would attack!" I yelled back.

I looked back at Goku as I saw that everyone was staring at us now.

"Sorry about that." I said as I regained my composure.

Radditz leaned back up against the wall as I he saw that the argument was done.

I knew that Radditz was wrong. He had to be.

Fasha POV

I rolled my eyes at Bardock and Radditz's argument. They both wouldn't admit they were wrong.

"Great. If I'd known this would turn out to be a family vacation I'd skip my Senzu beans and stay home." Yajirobe said with his mouth full.

My eyebrows twitched at Yajirobe's lack of manners.

"Do you know how to be polite at all?" I asked as I turned to Yajirobe.

"Hey shut up lady!" Yajirobe yelled as rice flew out of his mouth.

Some chewed up rice landed on my face as I wiped the food off.

"That Yajirobe…always a pleasure." Krillin said sarcastically.

Yeah tell me about it.

"Hey…what about Piccolo?" Oolong also said with his mouth full.

I wanted to smack him here and now.

Goku blinked in confusion then his signature smile came on his face.

"Oh him? Don't worry he doesn't eat." Goku said. Piccolo was never the sociable type.

"Hehe yeah. A Namekian has got to watch his figure don't you know." Krillin said jokingly.

"Hehe know that you mention it he does look like he's put on a few pounds." Roshi said joining in on the fun.

"Sure to his ego maybe." Krillin said.

Radditz smiled at this comment. Radditz never did like Piccolo.

"_Hey I'm a super Namek_." Krillin said trying to copy Piccolo's voice.

Roshi laughed at Krillin impersonation. I didn't think it was so funny.

"Quiet guys, he might hear you." Goku said.

Goku always did care about others. I lay on my back.

It was going to be a long trip. I just had to get use to traveling long distances again.

Bardock POV

We drifted through space some more. I couldn't wait to prove Radditz wrong.

"Woohhh!, brother." Oolong said as he stared at a monitor.

Oolong dropped his rice ball as he saw what it was. I got up as Oolong got my attention.

"How did I know we were going to run into something like this!" Oolong said.

I walked up to Oolong to see what all the fuss was about.

"What do you mean? Do ya…do ya know what that thing is?" Krillin asked as he whispered.

I looked on the monitor as I saw what the thing was. There was something latched on to a planet.

"Yeah…it's big and scary." Oolong said.

Know everyone was standing up, as they wanted to see what the thing was.

"That's it! That's the planet I went to!" Radditz said as he looked out the window.

Goku was confused.

"Namek is rebuilt after all." I said.

"Ha! It turns out I was right after all." Radditz said proudly.

"Looks like your instincts aren't as good as they used to be." Radditz said as he folded his arms.

"So…which one of those is new Namek?" Roshi asked, as he was scared.

"Good point, I'm voting no." Oolong said.

"What! I know what I saw." Radditz yelled at the pig.

"Don't be stupid. It's the green one." Yajirobe said as he sided with Radditz.

"So what, those are two planets?" Gohan asked.

"Could be. But if I didn't know any better I would say that the little one is trying to eat the big one." Krillin said.

"Someone or something is attacking the planet." I said.

"Okay then let's go." Goku said as he had enough sitting around.

All right, let's go see what this thing is. We steered a course for the planet. Our ship caught on fire as we entered the orbit of the planet.

It was time to find out what this thing was.

Fasha POV

As we arrived to the planet we searched around. The planet was lush and green. The thing on top of the planet obviously wasn't sucking the life out of the planet.

"This is strange." I said aloud as we all searched around.

Then I saw it. There were buildings and a city up ahead.

"Look" I said as I pointed at the city. Everyone turned and saw the city.

"Look closer." Bardock told us.

I did as he said and looked closer. On the outskirts of the city I saw that the civilians of the city were being marched somewhere.

The line was huge. Giant machines kept a close eye on the people. The mechs marched next to the people as they obviously were forcing them to march.

Then it came to me.

"Were you attacked by those things, Radditz?" I asked as I turned around to him.

"Yes, those mechs were the things that attacked." Radditz told me.

"I thought that the mechs were being controlled by the Namekians…but obviously that isn't the case." Radditz said as he stared down at the people.

"We gotta go help them." Gohan said as he took off.

"Gohan wait!" Goku cried out.

Gohan ignored him as he flew off. I took off also as I went after Gohan.

Soon after I could hear everyone else taking off after us. As I got there I saw that a Namekian was trying to attack one of the machines.

The machine grabbed the Namekian by the mouth and threw him to the ground. As the Namekian laid on the ground the machine pointed his gun at him. The machine let loose a blast.

Gohan curled up into a ball and smacked the blast into the ground, saving the Namekian from death.

Through the smoke I could see the Namekian make a hasty retreat. As the smoke cleared I saw that the machine was still standing there.

"My word. Could it really be?" One of the old Namekians said as he saw us.

"I'll say it once, get off this planet." Goku told the machines.

A whole bunch of other machines joined the lone one. Obviously they weren't going to leave. I kind of expected that, they were machines after all.

"Oh Gohan…thank goodness you've come." One of the Namekians said.

Right, I remember that these people know Gohan and the others.

"The Namekian race is not for you to conquer." Piccolo said to the machines.

The machine didn't respond, it obviously didn't have the function to speak.

"Hear that? Cause you better listen if you know what's good for ya." Oolong called out, as he was way in the back.

"You're out gunned it'll take a whole army of you clunkers to beat Goku and the others." Oolong yelled.

More of the machines fell from the sky. Obviously there were a lot of these things.

Oolong shouted in surprise as more came down.

"I'll give you this one chance to leave quietly." Goku warned them.

"I don't want to settle this thing with violence." Goku told them.

"But you must understand if you stay you will leave me with no choose but to fight." Goku said.

The machines still didn't respond. After a brief silence a voice rang out.

"Spare me the theatrics you have made your demands clear." A metallic voice said.

I knew that voice. Goku raised his head as he also recognized it.

"It's a shame my cyclopean guards are unable to answer." The voice said as the machines part to let him through.

As the person walked through his feet made a clanking, hinge like sound.

Now I defiantly knew he wasn't human.

"But then even if they were what would you really expect them to say?" The voice asked.

The person got to the front of the crowd as my theory was correct.

Cooler was back from the dead.

* * *

Cooler has returned. But this time he has a new design. Will our heroes be able to match this new sleek design? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Metal mayhem

Watched the movie Chronicle last night.

* * *

Bardock POV

Goku was shocked.

"Eh I know you… you're Cooler." Goku said.

"But he's dead!" Piccolo shouted.

Somehow he managed to escape the grave.

Gohan shivered as he saw that Cooler was indeed back.

It was a chilling sight to see Cooler back. Cooler almost killed Fasha and everyone else the last time we met.

I wasn't looking forward to having to face him again.

"He looks pretty alive to me!" Krillin shouted in surprise.

Goku was shaking he obviously was remembering the time we fought this monster.

"Yes by all accounts I should in fact be dead." Cooler admitted.

"Incinerated in the fires of your sun." Cooler said explaining how he died last time.

"But fate it would seem saw fit that I have a second chance. And thanks to the power of the big Gete star I have been reborn stronger and sleeker." Cooler told us.

Strong and sleeker? I didn't like the sound of that.

"New and improved as you might say." Cooler said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Goku said with a frown.

"So the big Gete star is the monstrosity attacking this planet?" Piccolo asked.

"I would bother to explain, but you won't live long enough to care." Cooler said still cruel.

"Namekian filth. You've survived me once but my guards will soon correct that." Cooler said.

"I'd do it myself but I have a debt to collect." Cooler said implying his vendetta with Goku.

"You demented freak. I've heard enough." Piccolo said ending Cooler's monologue.

"Hey it seems they have got things pretty much under control here." Oolong suggested.

"So what do you say we just go on home now." Oolong said being a coward.

"Stop being a baby. Quit your whining would ya." Yajirobe said.

Hey Yajirobe wasn't as bad as I thought. At least he wasn't a coward like Oolong; I hate cowards.

"Can't you be more like master Roshi? You don't hear him crying to leave." Yajirobe said as Roshi turned around.

"Actually you wouldn't happen to remember where we parked." Roshi said.

I turned my attention back as I knew Roshi and others wouldn't help us.

Then suddenly the machines leapt into action. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin all jumped into the air.

"Bout time we get some action." I said as I leapt into the air also.

Fasha POV

I followed Bardock as he went into the air.

The first strike was by Gohan. Gohan fired a Masenko blast at one of the machines as it blew threw the blast like nothing. The mech dove it's fist into the ground as it missed.

Piccolo was being double-teamed but was still able to hold his ground. As I flew by I saw Goku and Cooler standing off with each other.

I was going to help him but figured the others would need my help more.

I flew off to go find Bardock. As I flew to find Bardock I saw Roshi standing his ground as one of the machines charged at him. Roshi yelled and punched one the machine in the abdomen. The machine stopped as both of Roshi's fist landed.

Roshi then took his hand off and waved it around. Roshi's hand was hurt from the hard outer shell. Roshi shook his hand as he tried to get rid of the pain.

The machine then captured Roshi, Oolong and Yajirobe in nets and dragged them away.

I rolled my eyes, as I knew that I would have to be the one to save them.

I steered off my original course as I flew after the mechs dragging my friends away.

Radditz POV

I flew past all the machines as I flew straight after Cooler. I wasn't going to waste my time with petty weaklings.

"Now…I believe we have some unfinished business." Cooler said to Goku.

"Yeah you mentioned a debt." Goku said referring to Cooler's speech earlier.

"So I did." Cooler said back.

As I got closer I saw the rocks lifting into the air.

Tricks like those don't scare me.

I was going to kill Cooler.

Bardock POV

I flew up next to Piccolo as I tried to fight off the machines. The machines had tough outer shells. All my hits seemed to do nothing. I turned around and saw that Piccolo was having the same problem.

"Fine if that's the way you wanna play it." Piccolo said as he backed up.

Piccolo reached for his clothes and ripped them off his body. Piccolo threw his cape to the ground, as he was ready for round two.

"Warm up's over." Piccolo said to the machines.

"You hear that?" I said as I turned back to my opponents.

"Now it's time to get serious." I said.

Fasha POV

As I flew after the machines I eventually caught up with them. I hit the machines as they dropped the friends they were carrying.

"You forgot one." I said to the machines.

The machines turned to me as they heard me. The machines charged at me as I got in my defensive stance, then the machines suddenly stopped.

I was confused for a moment until a voice came through the air.

"What do we have here?" A voice said.

This was metallic also but they was something different about it.

"Hello again saiyan monkey." The voice said.

I knew that voice; it had a French accent. I turned around as I faced my enemy.

It was Salza.

But Salza looked like he got an upgrade like Cooler. His body was no longer flesh and bone as it was replaced with a new shiny metal.

"Surprised to see me?" Salza said as a huge grinned appeared on his face.

"Actually I am." I said truthfully.

"Take the other's away." Salza commanded the metal Cyclops.

The cyclopean guards rode off. I wasn't going to let them get away.

"Wait!" I shouted as I tried to chase after them. Salza got in my way as I stopped.

"We wouldn't want that now would we." Salza said as he wagged his finger at me.

I had enough as I punched him in the face. Salza didn't flinch as my punch connected. Salza smiled as he saw that my attack did nothing.

"Is that what you call a hit?" Salza said as he hit me directly in the face.

I flew back as I regained myself. His body was extremely tough.

How was I going to beat this guy?

"This time I wont be running away." Salza told me.

"I'm glad… that means I can actually be the one to kill you this time." I said to Salza with a smile.

Bardock POV

I dodged the machines as I was getting double teamed. I was doing well by dodging them but dodging wasn't a good battle strategy. I was going to get tired eventually.

I needed a new plan.

A machine lunged at me as I shot a blast at it. Smoke covered me as I looked around to try and come up with a better plan.

I saw Gohan pick himself off the ground as Krillin fell down from the sky and landed on top of him.

Mechs landed on the ground as they surrounded the inexperienced fighters. Krillin and Gohan got up as they stood back to back.

A mech came out of nowhere and knocked me downward. I fell as I caught myself before I hit the ground.

I saw that I was close to Krillin and Gohan.

"How are you doing there buddy?" Krillin asked.

"Not too good these guys are tough." Gohan said.

"Well you know I hate to say it but I'm glad it's not just me." Krillin said.

These machines were tougher then I had thought.

But one thing was for sure; there was no way I was going to get killed by some machine.

Fasha POV

Salza lunged at me as I smacked his fist aside. I went around Salza as I tried a kick this time.

As my kick hit I saw that it bounced off.

Damn.

Salza spun around as both his arms smashed into my face.

The wind was knocked out of me for a moment.

Salza came from below me as he fired a blast. I fired another blast as it collided with Salza's.

As the smoke cleared I saw that Salza was gone.

Salza had never been this fast!

I couldn't sense Salza's energy also. This wasn't good.

Salza tapped me on the shoulder as I turned around and fired five point blank shots at him.

Salza was in a blocking position as I saw that there still was no damage.

"Good bye saiyan woman." Salza said as he let his arms down.

I tensed up as Salza rushed and kicked me in the face. As I leaned to the side Salza kicked me two other times.

Then Salza finished the attack with his signature scatter finger beam attack. I blocked as the beams hit me in different areas of my body.

I went down as I pushed my hands out and stopped myself before I crashed into the ground.

Bardock POV

As we sat there Piccolo dropped down next to us.

"Piccolo…" Gohan said.

"I might have a way to pierce that armor." Piccolo said.

"Well? Let us have it then." I said as I looked around at the machines.

"Concentrate all your energy into your point of attack, focus." Piccolo told us.

I understood what he meant. It was so simple; I couldn't believe I didn't think of it earlier.

"That ought to shake them up." Piccolo said as he clenched his fist.

All the machines landed again as they regrouped.

"Great there's more." Krillin said scared.

Gohan tensed up, as he got ready.

"Right focus." Krillin said.

"Now!" Piccolo shouted as everyone rushed towards the machines.

Piccolo blocked a punch from a machine and sent his other fist into the machine. The fist dove into the metal as the machine was destroyed.

I did the same thing as Piccolo as my fist hit the machine. The metal bent as I detached his arm. The arm fell to the ground as the machine stopped there. I walked over to the machine as I lightly tapped it.

The machine fell over as its comrades attacked me. I jumped over all of them as I hit them from behind.

Both machines had holes in them as they fell over on top of one another.

I looked and saw that Gohan and Krillin had this down.

I flew off as I tried to find Fasha.

Fasha POV

As I got ready to mount my next attack I heard someone calling my name.

"Fasha!" Some one called to me.

"What is that?" Salza asked.

"I think you mean who is it that." The voice said as he got close to me.

I saw who it was.

"I have a way to beat him." Bardock told me.

"Focus all your energy into one point of attack." Bardock told me to do.

I stared back at Salza.

"You actually think that will work?" Salza said as he rushed towards me.

Salza's punch missed as I ducked to avoid it. As I got up after ducking I hit Salza in the chest. Salza's chest gave in as my fist went straight to the other side of his back.

Salza's body sparked as he fell out of the sky. As Salza fell I looked down and saw his body explode a few seconds later.

I shielded my eyes as I looked back at Bardock.

"Very impressive…" Another voice said.

I looked up as I saw whom that it was.

"For a monkey!" The voice shouted.

I got a good glance at whom it was. My whole body shook as I saw who it was.

"I know that voice from anywhere." Bardock said as he quickly whipped around.

There he was…floating in the sky.

It was the person who destroyed our whole race.

It was the tyrant we had known for our whole lives…it was Frieza.

* * *

Bardock and Fasha have run into Frieza. How is this possible? What will Frieza do? How will Fasha and Bardock fair knowing that they must face the person who killed millions. Find out next time when Frieza makes his reentry as a newly created cyborg.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cold Dynasty

I don't really see a point in putting something being up here anymore, so I will only put something up here when I have something important to say.

* * *

Bardock POV

I couldn't believe it. Frieza was back.

Frieza's body was metal and shiny like his brother's.

Frieza was somehow linked to Cooler. I didn't know why Frieza would be working with Cooler. I thought they hated each other?

Doesn't matter how he got here, he's just going down.

"I'm not sure how you got here." I said to Frieza.

"But I'm going to send you back to hell!" I yelled at him.

Frieza smiled at my comment.

"You make it sound like it will be a walk through the park." Frieza said amused.

As I stared at Frieza something came into my mind. I knew what this feeling in my mind meant.

My mind drifted off as I was sent to a different time.

* * *

_I saw myself…but I wasn't on ground, I was flying up in space. I was battle damaged, and rushing up into space quickly. _

_What was I doing? _

_My face showed true rage as blood streamed down it. I then noticed where I was flying. Frieza's ship was in the middle of space, and I was heading straight towards it. _

_I saw that millions of Frieza's soldiers were piling out of the ship. All the soldiers flew towards me as them and me were set on a direct course for each other._

_All the soldiers fired lasers at me as I approached. All the lasers converged onto one spot as it blew up around me. As the lasers exploded a cloud of smoke came around._

_I flew out of the smoke and elbowed one of the soldiers directly in the face. As flew up higher as one soldier tried to tackle. I ducked as the soldier's attack missed. _

_Another came as I spun around his. Then another one shot a blast at me. I leaned to the side as I dodged the attack and fired my own blast back at him._

_Soon a ton of soldiers piled on top of me, as I could no longer be seen under all the people. Then energy exploded from under the pile of soldiers as I busted out of the cluster and flew farther up._

_I pushed through all the men as no one could stop me. _

_What was I watching? __Was this an alternate reality?_

_More soldiers got on me as I was restrained again. I must be facing all of Frieza's army. _

_"Frieza!" I yelled full of rage._

_"Frieza! Come out and fight me!" I yelled again. _

_"You coward come out!" I said as the hatch to Frieza's ship began to open._

_Frieza emerged from the ship as he sat in his stupid little chair thing. _

_"Frieza! It's him!" and "Long live Lord Frieza." Soldiers said as they gabbed in awe. _

_The soldiers released me in fear of Frieza. I laughed as I saw Frieza finally come out._

_"No way…you've lived long enough!" I said to Frieza. _

_"Actually it's been too long for my taste." I said as Frieza stayed silent. _

_Frieza lifted his finger as I saw a small ember appearing. _

_"Frieza listen up! We quit! All of us." I said._

_"Got it? We don't work for you." I said. _

_"We're free!" I said to him._

_Come on get out of the way. _

_"You can find someone else to do your dirty work." I told Frieza._

_"Oh yea…and there is one last thing." I said as blue energy formed in my hand._

_"This is for all the people we killed in your name." I said as Frieza still had his finger up._

_"I wished we were never foolish enough to obey you." I said as I lifted my hand. _

_"Here have it!" I yelled as I let the ball loose. _

_Frieza laughed as he saw the ball. Frieza quickly expanded his death ball as my last ditch effort ran into Frieza's growing attack. _

_My attack was consumed as Frieza laughed at my attempt. _

_"No way!" I said in shock._

_Frieza laughed as he sent the giant ball at me and all of his other men. I screamed as Frieza's attack hit me. I shouted in pain as the ball destroyed all my armor._

_I rambled something as I burnt in the sun attack. Suddenly I saw my painful expression change to a smile. _

_"**Kakarot**!" I screamed as my last words._

_The ball smashed into Planet Vegata. I knew all to well what happened next. The ball sunk into the planet as everyone on the planet exploded into dust. The planet exploded as energy flew from it in all directions. _

_"Oh my. This is stupendous." Frieza shouted in joy as he watch my planet die. _

_"Wow, what a great show. Unbelievable, look at that!" Frieza shouted as he enjoyed his actions way too much._

_I saw a space pod flew away from the planet, as I knew that it had to be Kakarot._

* * *

Then I faded back into real life.

I looked around as I saw that Fasha was fighting with Frieza. Fasha was firing a blast at Frieza repeatedly. Frieza flew out of the smoke, as he was simply amused with her attacks.

"You call yourself a challenge?" Fasha mocked.

"I am lord Frieza the most powerful being in the universe!" Frieza boasted.

"It seems you have forgotten that…allow me to re jog your memory." Frieza said as he got into a stance.

Then I felt energy form around him. I had never even seen Frieza's true power.

Fasha next to me huddled as the wind blew stronger. Frieza yelled as he raised his power. Then the power died down as his energy level was no longer rising but was staying at a constant level. I looked as I saw that Frieza was standing there as he folded his arms.

"You should know your place, low class." Frieza said as he unfolded his arms.

As Frieza dropped his arms to his sides there was a flash. Frieza was gone; as I knew he that his attack could be any second now.

I saw Frieza rush in front of me as his tail his me across the face. I spun around in the air as I stopped myself. Frieza came to a stop as he turned around to face me.

I threw an energy ball at his as he stood there. Frieza spun around and his tail deflected my attack. My energy ball flew away and then exploded.

I grinded my teeth as Frieza stood there with his arms folded again.

He wasn't even using his arms to fight me! He was just toying with me.

Fasha charged at the tyrant as she tried her attack again. Fasha then stopped as a laser fired right in front of her.

Fasha looked off as she saw whom it was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was King Cold.

What the hell was going one here?

"Oh curse my terrible aim." King Cold said as he put his one finger back down.

King Cold looked like he was still the same.

"Nice to see you finally decided to join." Metal Frieza said as he turned to face his father.

"It doesn't matter how much family members you have. You are still going to die!" Fasha shouted.

"Lets make them pay Fasha." I said as I was next to her.

"With pleasure." Fasha said as she leapt at King Cold.

I took off after Frieza as Frieza still idled there. I punched as Frieza's tail blocked my hit.

I kicked Frieza with both legs, as Frieza's tail couldn't bare the impact. Frieza was forced back as I made my move.

I came around and hit Frieza in the ribs as he spun around. As Frieza spun around I grabbed him by the tail and threw him down. Frieza flew down as he crashed into the ground.

I turned back to Fasha as I saw her hit King Cold with her legs multiple times. King Cold tried a powerful punch as Fasha danced around it. Fasha hit him more in the body, as King Cold couldn't keep up to her speed.

King Cold tried a kick this time as Fasha caught it.

"Could just a low class monkey do this?" Fasha said with a smirk.

Fasha took out King Cold's other leg. As King Cold fell Fasha grabbed his other leg and began to spin him around in circles.

Fasha let go as King Cold flew away and smashed into a rock cliff.

I couldn't help but smile, as King Cold smashed into the jagged rocks.

Then I turned back to Frieza as I saw a flash of light come from the ground.

Frieza shot up into the air as he panted there tired. I smirked as Frieza got pissed at me.

"No more games!" Frieza yelled as me in rage.

Frieza then rushed super quickly at me, as I couldn't match his movements. Frieza hit me move as his tail wrapped around me and held me still.

"Still smiling now?" Frieza yelled as he punched me in the face without relent.

I took the punishment until Fasha came from behind and clawed him in the back of the head.

Frieza let go off me as he hit Fasha away. I flew back as I escaped Frieza's grasp.

"They are annoying aren't they son." King Cold said as he got up into the air again.

"Very." Frieza said not amused.

I looked as I saw Fasha floating there.

"Hey Frieza." I said as Frieza turned back to me.

I unleashed a powerful ball as Frieza stuck his hands out to stop it. Frieza was forced down, as my blue energy ball was more powerful then he expected.

"This is impossible!" King Cold shouted.

"Your power levels were no way this high as it was on record!" King Cold said in shock.

"A lot has changed since we were last on planet Vegeta, Cold." Fasha said telling the truth.

It was true; we were much stronger now.

Fasha elbowed King Cold in the chest and then did a back flip kick. King Cold got hit in the chin as he flipped uncontrollably backwards.

Fasha be lined upward as she caught up with King Cold. Fasha grabbed King Cold by the back of the head as he spun and tossed him side ways to me.

I clenched my fist as I hit King Cold as he flew towards me. King Cold's chest armor broke as we had contact. King Cold stopped as his armor broke and fell directly down.

Then I saw a bright flash as I turned quickly to see my own attack being launched back at me. I blocked as good as I could as the blast hit me. I felt my armor crack under the pressure as the ball exploded on my body.

As the smoke cleared I saw that Frieza was there again. He must have forced my attack back at me.

I saw that Fasha was enraged and charging at Frieza. Frieza stuck his finger up as energy formed around it.

I knew what he was going to do.

"Fasha get!…" I said as Frieza spun around.

Frieza fired his death beam directly at Fasha. The beam moved too quick for Fasha to react and the laser went through her body.

The laser when straight through her chest as she stopped suddenly. Fasha's pupils' dilated as she realized what happen.

Fasha's body gave out as she lost control and fell downward.

"NO!" I yelled helplessly.

* * *

King Cold and Frieza have now taken out Fasha. Will Fasha be all right? How will Bardock react? Find out next time when Bardock reacts.


	6. Chapter 6: Going too far

Radditz POV

Goku was the one to throw the first punch as Cooler caught it. Goku tried to push against Cooler but I could see that Cooler's wasn't moving at all.

Cooler glared Goku back as he saw that Goku was making no progress. Goku yelled as he rushed at Cooler. Goku did a barrage of a punches pointed at Cooler but Cooler moved his body so all of Goku's attacks missed.

Cooler retaliated with a kick as Goku jumped into the air to dodge it.

Goku must not have noticed I was here yet. Well it was time to make my presence known.

Cooler took off into the sky after Goku as I flew up with them. Goku and Cooler fought in the air as they rose even higher.

"Why don't you just leave it alone Cooer?" Goku asked as he and Cooler fought.

"What do you mean?" Cooler responded back.

Cooler used his tail to attack. But Goku saw the attack and grabbed Cooler by the tail.

"Like with you and the Earth." Goku said as he twirled his tail and tossed Cooler downward.

I saw that this was my chance. I rushed in front of Goku.

"Radditz!" Goku said in surprise.

"Hello again brother." I said back to him.

"Stand aside. Cooler is mine." I said making my point clear.

"No way. You can't handle him." Goku said to me.

"So you think I am weak?" I said stern.

"No that's not what I meant." Goku said.

"I knew exactly what you meant." I said as I rushed at him.

I punched as Goku put his arm up and blocked me.

"We have to work together." Goku said.

"That is such a goody two shoes thing to say!" I said angry.

I kicked Goku in the stomach as he recoiled in pain. I flipped upside down as I kicked Goku downward.

Cooler flew up and rammed into me. I flew up into the sky as Cooler came around and backhanded me across the face. I clenched my cheek after the impact.

"Stay out of my way." Cooler said as he flew after Goku.

I turned and saw as Cooler chased after Goku. Goku was glowing red as Cooler as glowing blue.

I was not going to sit on the sidelines.

Goku stopped and turned around as he rushed head on at Cooler. Goku and Cooler collided head on as there energies clashed.

Goku's fist was placed on Cooler's chest, as his fist wasn't strong enough to make a dent. Cooler smirked as he saw that Goku made no mark.

Goku got angry as he glowed red again. Goku barraged Cooler with punches and kicks as Cooler stood there and took it.

I rushed in as I saw Cooler grab Goku by the head.

"Let me guess…you're beginning to wonder how you ever beat me before." Cooler said as he held Goku.

Cooler then pulled Goku's head down and kneeded him in the head. As Goku tried to recover from the head Cooler put a good placed punch in his stomach.

Goku yelled as Cooler brought his other hand down on him. Goku fell stomach first as he was going to crash into the rock below.

All right my turn.

I rushed up and hit Cooler with all I had. My punch ended up in the same result as Goku's, no dent.

I wasn't going to lose.

I jumped back as Cooler turned to face me. "I'll kill you quickly." I said. I stuck my hand out as purple chaotic energy filled my hand. I could barely control the power myself.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I then unleashed the blast as Cooler sat there. I continued to fire the blast as I saw something.

Cooler was walking through my laser like it was nothing!

Cooler hit me in the face interrupting my blast and making me stop firing it. I went back as I tried to regain myself.

I was an elite warrior, this shouldn't be happening to me.

Cooler then came from above me and stomped on me sending me downward. As I fell I saw Cooler standing there.

Cooler lifted his finger as a huge supernova expanded out of nowhere. Cooler sent the huge blast down as it huddled at Kakarot and me.

There was no way I would be able to escape this.

Bardock POV

"NO!" I yelled.

Fasha fell down as I rushed to her aid. I rushed past the laughing Frieza as I went straight for Fasha.

I caught Fasha before she was able to touch the ground. After I caught her I gently sent her down.

I assessed her wound and saw that it was serious. Serious enough that if she didn't get medical treatment soon she would die. And there was no medical treatment in the middle of nowhere.

I looked into Fasha's eyes as I saw that she knew the same thing I did. She knew how serious her wound was.

I hoped I was wrong, I hoped she would be able to make it.

Radditz POV

As I fell down I felt the explosion shake the ground. I felt rocks hit my face as I then realized that I was alive.

"How is this possible?" I asked as I looked down at myself.

"Very nice." Cooler said as I turned to face him.

I wasn't just alive but I was also next to Cooler.

"I didn't think there was time to dodge." Cooler said.

Truthfully I didn't think there was time to dodge either.

"That was quite a clever trick." Cooler said as his eyes darted to behind him.

"You like that one huh?" Goku said as I noticed that he was here too.

What was he talking about?

"It's called the Instant Transmission." Goku said as a smile formed on his face.

So Goku used a move called Instant Transmission.

"I know." Cooler said as he turned around to face us.

"It's one of my favorite techniques." Cooler said.

What?

"Eh your favorite?" Goku asked surprised.

Cooler then disappeared as he hit Goku across the face. Spit flew from Goku's face as he regained his composure.

"This changes things." Goku said as Cooler teleported from behind and hit him.

Goku flew out of control and knocked me aside. Cooler tried another attack but Goku disappeared and attacked.

Cooler disappeared and tried to attack again. Both of them teleported and attacked as the chain continued. Cooler and Goku's fist collided as a sound wave came from there hit.

They were moving so fast I couldn't even see them anymore. Their fights were so brutal they knocked me back a bit.

I dropped down on the ground as I saw Goku and Cooler come down from the sky. I jumped back as I saw Cooler drag Goku by and his leg and smash him into the rocks.

Cooler then let go of Goku's foot and flung him into the air. I tried to grab Cooler but he moved out of the way quickly.

Cooler went into the air and kneed Goku in the stomach again. I went up into the air after him.

Cooler was straining as I looked closer and saw that Goku had stopped his knee with his hands. Then there was a flash of light and Goku changed.

Goku's hair was gold as he was now a Super Saiyan.

Cooler jumped back as he saw the change.

Now Cooler was going to get it.

"So… the super saiyan has finally decided to show himself." Cooler said.

He sounded like he was waiting for this to happen.

"Well I'd say it's only fitting. You see this is the way I remember you the best…saiyan." Cooler said.

Cooler didn't even seem scared, it seemed unreal.

"So this is how it should be when you die." Cooler said still smiling.

This was going to get intense.

Bardock POV

I put my hands underneath Fasha and lifted her head up. My hand was covered in blood as I did so.

Fasha stared up into me. A great sadness went through me.

I was watching the person I loved die right in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I wished I could do something.

Fasha lifted her head and put it on my cheek. Her blood stained hand touched my cheek as it left a mark.

I held her hand, as I didn't want to let her go.

"Fasha…I…I" I said trying to find the right words.

"I knew the risks." Fasha said to me.

"I knew the risks of doing this Bardock." Fasha said as she looked at me.

Fasha was tough, even when she was dieing.

"I am glad that I finally got to discover you." I said sadly.

"I am glad that I got to see that you were more then just a warrior, you are beautiful." I said as I forced a smile.

Fasha smiled back at me.

"Oh Bardock…I wish this wasn't the end." Fasha said as blood strolled down the ends of her mouth.

"Me too." I said as I stared at her wound again.

"Bardock…promise me something." Fasha said.

I nodded my head as I heard her.

"Please…live for something more then war and power." Fasha said.

"You deserve better then that." Fasha told me.

"You are not a mindless killing machine, you never were." Fasha said as I tried to hold back tears.

"I will, I promise." I said to Fasha.

Fasha smiled at my promise.

"Thank you." Fasha said as she closed her eyes.

I sat there on the ground as I stared at Fasha. Even death couldn't tame her beauty.

I stood up as I heard Frieza and King Cold laughing.

"Looks like you won't be able to repopulate your species." King Cold said as he laughed afterward.

"Too bad. She won't even get a proper burial." Frieza said as he laughed with his father.

I wasn't going to let Frieza get away with this.

I felt something in me snap.

I began yelling as I lost control. I felt a great surge of power. I saw energy form around me as I continued to yell.

Then I stopped as I felt a new level of power that I had never felt before. I looked down at my hands and saw gold energy.

Gold energy?

I couldn't believe it. I looked up at Frieza as Frieza stared back with scared eyes.

"Another…super saiyan?" Frieza asked as he trembled.

I stood up straight as I stared up at King Cold and Frieza. King Cold showed the same level of fear as Frieza.

I had done it. I had become a super saiyan. And now...it was time for Frieza to pay.

* * *

Bardock has become a super saiyan. Will Bardock avenge his people? Will Frieza be able to stand his ground? Find out next time when Frieza faces his most dangerous fear, the legend of the super saiyan.


	7. Chapter 7: Frieza's fear

Bardock POV

I flew up to Frieza's level as Frieza and King Cold stared at me in fear.

"Frieza…" I said as I put my head up.

Frieza was frightened as he heard me.

"Not another super saiyan!" Frieza shouted.

King Cold stood next to Frieza as I turned to face him.

"It seems Kakarot hasn't tought you a good enough lesson." I said as I looked at them.

"How many bloody super saiyans are there?" King Cold said fearful.

"Only a few. Because you wiped out almost all of the saiyans." I said keeping my normal tone.

"No this is impossible! I am the mighty Frieza!" Frieza said, as he got angry.

"I refuse to die by another saiyan monkey." Frieza said as his energy began to rise.

King Cold backed up as he say the battle that was going to ensue.

My energy rose as I matched Frieza's. An energy sphere appeared above Frieza as he held it over is head.

I felt the energy behind the sphere, if I didn't stop that attack it could wipe out the entire planet. My energy skyrocketed as energy built up in my hand.

"You enslave my people." I said as my energy raised more.

"You wipe out my whole race." I said as I listed another thing he did.

"You almost kill my son and his friends!" I said getting angry now.

"And now you have added Fasha to your list of victims!" I said now shouting.

The energy flowed around me as it now came out wildly.

"You have gone too far Frieza!" I yelled.

"Enough of this!" Frieza shouted back.

"Die with everything on this planet!" Frieza shouted as he threw the sphere at me.

This ended now.

I unleashed my one hand blast as it met Frieza's. Both of our attacks met as they battle for supremacy.

I held my hand still out as I pushed as hard as I could. My energy overflowed as it pushed Frieza's attack way back.

"I…impossible!" Frieza shouted in shock and fear.

I pushed farther as I was going to avenge Fasha no matter what.

"This is for Fasha and everyone else you killed you bastard!" I yelled as I did one final push.

The sphere ran into Frieza as Frieza tried to push it back.

"No, no no!" Frieza shouted as he was pushed down.

The blast and the ball now pushed as Frieza as he was near death. Then the ball and my blast exploded on him.

"NOT BY ANOTHER SAIYAN MONKEY!" Frieza shouted as the explosion consumed him.

The explosion gleamed with fire as Frieza was killed in the blast.

I looked back as I saw that nothing was left of the powerful tyrant.

I couldn't belive it…I had killed Frieza. No one helped me I had killed Frieza by myself.

I stood proud. I had finally avenged my people.

Fasha POV

There was only blackness. I must be dead. From that wound there was no way I could have survived. My eyes twitched as I lay there.

Wait if I was dead how could my eye move?

I tried to move my body as I felt my fingers move. My fingers could move also.

My eyes snapped open as I realized that I was still alive.

How could this be possible?

I pushed my arms out as I pushed my body up from the ground.

This was amazing. I was somehow alive.

"Oh you are finally awake." A young voice said.

I looked to my side as I saw Gohan there.

"Gohan?" I asked still drowsy from being on the ground.

Gohan smiled as he heard me. I got up and sat down as I looked around.

"Hey sleepy head." Krillin said as he sat to the other side of me.

"Krillin! Gohan!" I said happy.

"It's so good to see that you are awake." Krillin said.

"We thought we lost you." Krillin said as he smirked at me.

"Loss me? No way. Death is too scared to take me away." I said as I pointed at myself.

Gohan laughed as Krillin chuckled a bit also.

"Well I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news but we still have a job to do." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms.

"Just give her a second, Piccolo." Gohan told him.

"Humph. I'm going to pay a visit to the Big Gete Star." Piccolo told us.

"Follow me when you are ready." Piccolo said as he took off into the sky.

Right, I had to get myself in shape. But first I wanted to know how I was able to survive.

"But one thing, how am I still alive?" I asked as I turned to Krillin and Gohan.

"Oh that. We found one of Yajirobe's senzu beans on the ground." Gohan told me.

He must have dropped it when he was dragged away.

"You were looking pretty bad, you would have die if we didn't act as quick as we did." Krillin told me.

Yeah I already knew that.

"Thanks guys." I said thanking them.

"Don't mention it." Krillin said.

Then there was a flash in the sky. I stood as I saw the explosion. Krillin and Gohan also got up as they saw the same thing I did.

Who was it that was in the explosion? I was going to find out.

I took off as Krillin and Gohan followed next to me.

I hoped that Bardock hadn't done anything stupid.

Bardock POV

As I floated there I saw King Cold sitting there in shock. I turned to him as he saw me.

King Cold floated backwards in fear as he saw me kill his son.

"You're next." I said as I turned to face him.

"Ahh!" King Cold shouted as he freaked out and flew away.

King Cold wasn't getting away. I took as I chased after him.

As I flew after him I saw something get in his way.

What the? There was a gold energy cloud in front of King Cold.

King Cold stepped backward as he saw the object. Then the energy subsided and I saw who it was.

It was Vegeta. And he was a super saiyan!

I thought me and Kakarot were the only ones.

"Where do you think you are going scum?" Vegeta said as he faced King Cold.

"Another one?" King Cold shouted in shock.

"Frieza was right, you saiyans can get too powerful." King Cold said.

"I remember you destroyed my home…and killed my father." Vegeta said not amused.

"That wasn't me. That was Frieza." King Cold said trying to point the blame.

"I don't support any of Frieza's actions." King Cold said blatantly lying.

Vegeta stuck out his hand out, as he didn't believe King Colds' story.

"No wait!" King Cold pleaded.

King Cold scrambled as he tried to escape. Vegeta shot a blast as it chased after King Cold.

As King Cold fled the blast hit him from behind and he was turned into nothing. I couldn't believe how short of work Vegeta made of King Cold.

"Humph. Some king." Vegeta snorted as he put his hand back down.

Vegeta looked around as he saw me. Vegeta snorted at me as he took off in another direction.

Vegeta…he always has so much honor.

Fasha POV

As we flew we saw another explosion in the direction where we were heading. I sped up as we son got to the location. I stopped as I saw gold energy.

"It must be Vegeta." Krillin said.

So Vegeta was a super saiyan also.

I had heard of Vegeta but had never actually seen him in person. The person turned around as I saw that it wasn't Vegeta.

But instead it was Bardock!

Bardock was a super saiyan.

"Fasha?" Bardock asked shocked.

"I thought you were…" Bardock began to say.

"Well I'm not thanks to these guys." I said as I pointed to Gohan and Krillin.

I rustled Gohan's hair as Gohan giggled a bit.

"It's so great to see you…" Bardock said as he held me again.

"I thought I would never get a chance to hold you again." Bardock said to me.

"I thought the same thing." I said to him.

"But we need to help Goku now." I said as I reminded him of our son.

"Right." Bardock said nodding his head.

"We are going to follow Piccolo." Krillin said.

"I'm going with Krillin and Gohan." I told Bardock.

"Alright then I'm going to help Goku." Bardock said.

"Bring him back." I said to him.

Bardock nodded as he went off to find Goku.

I went in the opposite direction as Gohan, Krillin and me went to go pay a visit to the Big Gete Star.

Radditz POV

Goku hit Cooler as Cooler flew downward and landed on the ground. As Cooler landed he took off on the ground as he ran away.

Goku quickly pursued him as he landed on the ground also. Goku's gold energy flailed up as he ran on the ground.

Goku lunged as he reached for Cooler with one hand. Goku missed as he began to punch Cooler more.

Cooler blocked as he and Goku sped across the ground. A trail of dust led their way as I tried to keep up. Goku punch as Cooler caught his punch. Cooler then hit Goku with a strong punch.

Goku was sent flying as Cooler did his follow up attack. Cooler kicked Goku in the back and then did a sound wave that pushed Goku through a pile of rocks.

I dove in as I hit Cooler again. Still nothing happened.

Cooler turned to me and did a backhand but I was able to jump out of the way in time.

I saw Goku exit the other side of the rocks and as he so he retaliated and rushed back to face Cooler. As Goku rushed he destroyed the rocks that he was sent through.

"Let's end this." Goku said as he sped up to a great speed.

Goku yelled as I saw it was time for me to move. I dove out of the way as Cooler turned and saw Goku coming at him.

Cooler blocked as Goku plowed straight through him.

Goku completely destroyed Cooler's left arm as he ran through it. Goku tumbled as he recovered from his own attack.

Goku then landed on his feet and turned back to face Cooler.

"You show him!" I yelled encouraging my brother.

Cooler stood there for a second until something happened.

Wire emerged from his left shoulder as they began to form something. The wire made into the shape of his arm as the sleek metal Cooler had on his skin began to re grow and cover the newly built arm.

Cooler laughed as he squeezed his finger to one another.

"Perhaps I should have explained earlier." Cooler said as he stood there.

"My body is monitored constantly by the Big Gete Star's main computer." Cooler told us.

Constantly?

"Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired." Cooler said as he turned around and squeezed his arm again.

Shit, I didn't think the Big Gete Star would play a role in this battle.

"And any flaws with my design that allowed the injury are corrected." Cooler said evilly.

"It's quite remarkable really." Cooler admitted.

"In simple terms of course this means you can't win." Cooler said as he laughed.

"I'll just have to try harder." Goku said sternly.

"By all means try." Cooler retorted.

Then Cooler suddenly disappeared as he hit Goku in the stomach. Goku's face showed true pain as he was hit.

Cooler spun around and smacked Goku with his tail causing Goku to spin. As Goku spun Cooler kneed him in the ribs.

Cooler then grabbed Goku by the foot and threw him to the ground. Goku slide but then got back on his feet. Goku grinned his teeth as he tried to catch his breath.

I had to help. I rushed at Cooler as I thought he wouldn't see this coming.

Cooler then pointed his finer at Goku. He was obviously going to do another attack. I stopped as Goku shot an energy wave at Cooler.

Cooler stood there in the same stance as he was before. That blast didn't even affect him!

Cooler then fired a volley of blast at Goku. Goku rushed and deflected the tiny spheres as he went after Cooler.

Goku then yelled as he punched against Cooler's metal flesh. The hit did nothing as Cooler grabbed Goku by the neck and held him up.

Cooler slide to a stop as he held Goku.

I rushed in and kicked Cooler. Cooler didn't even turn to me as his tail hit my aside.

"And now." Cooler said as he got me out of the way.

"The moment I've dreamt of for so long." Cooler said implying Goku's death.

Goku smashed on Cooler's arm and kicked his neck as Goku tried desperately to get away. But the hits did nothing to help his escape.

A large lump swelled on Cooler's arm as it made it's way up to his hand. As the lump made it's way up Cooler's grip got tighter.

"Goodbye…super saiyan." Cooler said, as he was ready to finish Goku off.

I didn't know what to do. My power was too weak to stand up to him.

Cooler squeezed even tighter as Goku's windpipe got smaller and smaller.

Then I saw someone kick Cooler in the face. Cooler fell sideways as I saw that Prince Vegeta was the one who delivered the blow.

Vegeta dropped on his feet expertly as he recovered. Cooler flipped and landed on his feet as well.

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed not amused.

"You'll spill no saiyan blood today." Vegeta said talking about Goku and me.

"Vegeta…" I said as Vegeta turned to face me.

I had known Vegeta for years; I knew what he was capable of. I backed up, as I knew it was best for my health if I stayed out of Vegeta's way.

Vegeta was even stronger then Nappa and Nappa surpassed me. But yet again that was a long time ago.

"Radditz stay out of my way. That is an order." Vegeta said as he turned back to face Cooler.

Then Vegeta's hair turned gold. I knew Vegeta was strong, but now I saw that he was at a whole other level compared to me.

I stepped back, I wasn't getting in the way of this.

* * *

Vegeta has entered just in the nick of time. Will our heroes be able to beat this Meta Cooler once and for all? Or will they fall at the hands of Cooler and the Big Gete Star? Find out next time when the tag team battle begins.


	8. Chapter 8: Cooler's true power

**Radditz POV**

Vegeta was amazing. Vegeta sat there as he glowed a vibrant gold.

"What's this?" Cooler said interested. Cooler and me had no idea there were two super saiyans.

"A second super saiyan?" Cooer said surprised.

"Second in order perhaps but by no mean in stature." Vegeta said.

Same old Vegeta, I just hoped he wouldn't kill me later for failing him.

"Your fight is with me now." Vegeta said stubbornly.

"Kakarot's fate is no longer your concern." Vegeta told Cooler.

Cooler chuckled at Vegeta's comment.

"Super saiyans yes but monkeys all the same." Cooler said insulting Vegeta's heritage.

"You're still all show and no substance." Cooler said.

"Humph. We'll see about that." Vegeta said peeved.

Vegeta then charged at Cooler head on. Vegeta yelled as Cooler lunged forward and sucker punched Vegeta in the face.

Vegeta flew past Goku as Goku gabbed in awe. Goku got ready to battle as Vegeta gained control and flew back to face Cooler.

A giant cloud of energy was behind him as he leapt back into action. Vegeta kicked sideways as Cooler leaned to the side from the hit.

As Cooler fell over to the side Vegeta kicked him in the neck. Cooler recovered and grabbed Vegeta's leg. Cooler then went down as he crushed Vegeta's leg into the dirt.

Vegeta howled in pain as Cooler clamped his mouth shut using his metal hand. Vegeta still tried to scream as it was muffled by Cooler's hand. Cooler smiled as energy slowly began to emerge from under his hand.

Vegeta's face was going to be blown off by that attack!

Goku leapt into attack as he flew forward and kicked Cooler in the face. Cooler and Goku went flying as Cooler's energy blast missed it's target.

Vegeta stood up as Goku and Cooler battled.

Cooler then flew at Vegeta as Cooler used Instant Transmission. Vegeta had no idea what was going on.

I couldn't see what was going on either.

"No you don't!" Goku said as he obviously could see Cooler.

Goku then tackled Cooler as I saw where Cooler was.

"Enough!" Vegeta said pissed off.

"You'll not make a fool out of me!" Vegeta said as he stuck out his hand.

Cooler and Goku stared up at Vegeta as they were on the ground. Vegeta then fired a point blank blast at Cooler and Goku.

I wasn't prepared for the power as it sent me back a bit. I put my arms up as I skid to a stop. Through the smoke I could see Cooler knee Vegeta in the stomach.

"Humph there you are." Cooler said to himself.

As Vegeta tried to recover Cooler did a strong punch and sent him flying. Goku appeared as Vegeta flew directly at him.

Goku held his arms out as he caught Vegeta in his arms. I stood up as I saw Cooler fire a very fine beam. I couldn't even see where it was directed.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion where Goku and Vegeta stood. I was near Goku and Vegeta as the blast also hit me.

As I flew backwards rocks came flying through the air at high velocity and collided into me. The rocks were moving so fast they destroyed chunks of my armor as they hit.

The rocks hit me in the face and other regions as I flew through the air with them. I skidded on my back as finally touched ground.

I lay there as that blast took too much out of me.

**Fasha POV**

As we flew I saw the huge thing. It had latched itself on the planet very tightly; obviously it had no intent of letting go.

As we landed and began to walk in I saw that the whole race of Namekians must be inside here.

Well I know I would want answers if this happened on my planet. The difference would be that I would take a much more violent approach.

Everyone talked to each other as we walked through the crowd. Eventually we got to the front of the line. At the front of the line stood this lone robot.

It was tiny and was painted yellow. The robot had one leg and two little pincher arms. The machine had one eye and no mouth.

"Excuse me." The robot said as it lifted its hand up.

"Your attention please." The robot said being polite.

"If you be as so kind to follow me." The robot said as he put his hand down.

"We will begin chopping you up." The robot told them not being subtle at all.

Everyone freaked out as they heard this.

"Now now. It's not what you think." The robot said trying to calm them down.

"We don't want to hurt you. We only want the energies from your bodies to power the Big Gete Star." The robot said explaining his reason.

"But we just have to chop you up to do that." The robot told them.

"You ain't chopping nothing!" Yajirobe said being a loud mouth.

Yajirobe made his way through the crowd as he walked over and punched the machine in the head. Yajirobe's punch did nothing, as the robot didn't even move an inch.

"Well well you are quite the spirited one aren't you?" The robot said to Yajirobe.

"Good keep up with me." The robot said as he grabbed Yajirobe by the wrist and began to drag him away.

Gohan, Krillin, Oolong and Roshi pulled as they tried to stop Yajirobe.

Oh for crying out loud.

I fly up into the sky as I rushed to go destroy the little robot. As I did something came into the sky and stopped me.

This couldn't be possible.

Cooler was floating in front of me. I thought Goku and Bardock were fighting him? I had to retreat for now.

I took off in the other direction as Cooler followed me. I rushed through the internal circuitry as Cooler followed behind.

I couldn't take Cooler alone. I woud need help.

As I flew through it exited the internal structure and saw giant core.

"Gohan!" I heard Piccolo call out.

"Piccolo!" I yelled back as I saw him.

I chased after him as Piccolo flew into a hall and landed on the ground. Piccolo stopped as he saw something ahead.

I looked and saw that it was Cooler again! What the hell!

I turned back as I saw the Cooler that was chasing me land also.

"You, what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked as he saw the Cooler.

The Cooler then fired a giant blast that flooded the hallway. The Cooler on my side did the same thing as the two blasts collided.

There was no way to escape.

Piccolo yelled in pain as the blast hit. I tried my best not to scream as the intense heat happened. This wasn't good.

The last time I remember was falling to the ground fried.

**Bardock POV**

As I flew I saw a huge explosion that told me that the battle was that way. I flew fast as I saw the extent of the damage.

There was a huge crater in the ground. As I flew through the sky I saw tons of rocks flew at me. I saw a huge rock coming at me.

I punched as I broke the rock into tiny little pieces. I then looked around to see for any signs of life.

I saw my son Radditz on the ground. He lay on his back, as he didn't move.

I then saw a huge rock falling from the sky and going to crush my son. Radditz wasn't going to move so I had to act quickly.

As rushed into the sky as I shot a blast and destroyed the rock. The pieces of the rock harmlessly feel to the sides of my son.

I took a sigh of relief as I knelt next to my son. Radditz was awake but he couldn't move.

"I can still fight." Radditz said as he strained to get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I didn't need your help before." Radditz said implying how I was never there for him when he was a child.

Then I heard something as I turned and saw Vegeta emerge from the rocky debris.

Vegeta panted as he had his way out of the rocks.

"That metal freak, I can't even pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent in him." Vegeta said assessing the situation.

Vegeta was right; this was bad.

Next to Vegeta Goku came out of the rocks.

"Hey…can you still fight?" Goku asked.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Vegeta said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"I can still fight." I said to Goku.

"Bardock…you are a super saiyan." Goku said as he panted.

"Yeah, I just needed an extra push." I said not mentioning that Fasha had almost died.

"That's not surprising to me." Radditz said as he stumbled to us.

I looked forward as I saw Cooler coming at us. He knew that we were still alive.

"Listen at this rate we are not going to make it much longer." Goku said tired.

"There's only one way for us to win, we have to combine our powers and attack him at the same time." Goku explained.

I say we go by it, I mean there is no better plan I have.

"I don't take orders from you!" Vegeta said stubborn.

"And I definitely don't work with weaklings like Radditz." Vegeta added.

"I thought you'd way that." Goku said with a smile.

"He's coming." Goku said as he saw Cooler coming closer.

"Vegeta we need your help please!" Goku pleaded.

"Just stay out of way." Vegeta said as power gleamed around him.

Goku yelled as Cooler marched closer. Vegeta took off as Goku followed behind.

Radditz and I then took off as we all charged at him. All of us yelled as we sped up quicker.

It was time to act…together!

Then we all plowed into Cooler with our fist. Gold energy gleamed from all from our power. Rocks flew up, as I didn't slow down.

Cooler's body fell to the ground as we shredded it. Wires began to come out as I could see that he was going to regenerate himself. As Cooler began to piece himself together we all fire our blast at him.

The blast covered Cooler, as we weren't going to let him rebuild himself.

"Why won't you die?" Vegeta asked as he shot finger lasers at him.

The multiple blasts hit Cooler as everyone shot more and more at him. Soon there was nothing left but pieces.

We did it.

Goku and Vegeta fell over as I did the same thing. Goku and Vegeta turned back to normal as I did the same thing also.

Goku sat up as he and Vegeta tried to catch there breathe. I didn't move as I still lay there. There was no longer a need to move.

"Ya see? I knew we could do it if we worked together." Goku said still tired.

Then rocks fell as it got my attention. I sat up as I turned to see what caused it.

Goku's eyes got big in shock as he saw Cooler still there.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't dreaming, Cooler was still alive.

Cooler smirked as he stood on top of the cliff. Vegeta and Radditz stared up as they saw the same thing we did.

Then there was another Cooler that walked up next to him.

Then there was more, and more and more!

There was soon a whole army of Coolers. The line stretched for miles as I could see some of the Coolers glimmer in the sunshine.

This situation had just gotten worse.

* * *

Now our heroes face new daunting challenge. An army of Coolers blocks their path. How will they fair against this blockade? Can they possible make it through? Find out next time when our heroes give it there all.


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Gete Star

**Bardock POV**

This was ridiculous. It was a whole army of freaks.

I was exhausted and there was still a whole army to fight! I had not idea what was happening.

"I've heard of stacking the odds, but come on." Goku said as he breathed heavily.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta asked as he leaned over.

I was thinking the same question.

"Don't look so stunned." The Coolers said at the same time.

"As I said the Big Gete Star instantly corrects any flaws to my body's design." Cooler said as his voice echoed.

"Even if the flaws are that I have one body." Cooler explained.

I guess he was telling the truth when he said we couldn't win.

"How I wonder if one Meta Cooler gave you trouble, how would you fair against a thousand?" Cooler said asking a good question.

Cooler then laughed as he saw the odds in his favor. By now Goku was already on his feet.

"Guess we have no choice but to try." Goku said as he rested on his knees.

"I…can't feel my legs." Vegeta said as he got on his feet.

The thousands of Coolers slide down the rock wall as they got to the ground below.

"Great." Goku said sarcastically.

"Well nice knowing you Vegeta." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.

"Oh shut up." Vegeta said not pleased with the situation at hand.

Goku yelled as he turned super saiyan again. Vegeta yelled as he also transformed to his state.

There was a bright light of gold energy as the Cooler's rushed at us. I tried to transform also as I couldn't.

My feelings of rage and despair were gone, I wouldn't be able to transform again.

There was a huge flash of light. Radditz was already unconscious.

I tried to stay awake as Goku and Vegeta rushed to face the Coolers.

I couldn't take it as I rested my head down and drifted off.

**Fasha POV**

I then woke up. I lay on the ground as I saw Piccolo up against a wall.

From the side I could see Piccolo was injured. The one Cooler walked closer as he stared at Piccolo.

"Go on. Finish it." Piccolo told the machine seeing no hope left.

The Cooler's eyes glowed red as it prepared to do what Piccolo told it to do. I couldn't do anything to help Piccolo.

**Bardock POV**

My eyes twitched as I opened them. As I opened my eyes I saw that I was in some place I didn't recognize.

I looked around as I felt that there were some types of sensors on my skin. The wires were all over my face and back.

I was suspended in the air as the wires held me up.

I turned around and saw Goku, Vegeta and Radditz next to me.

"What is going on?" Radditz asked.

Cooler laughed as he answer Radditz question. Obviously Goku and Vegeta had failed.

"Welcome to the Big Gete Star." Cooler said as he finished laughing.

"Cooler… where are you?" Goku asked.

I looked around and tried to find him, as I couldn't even see where he was.

"Ah a difficult question to answer." Cooler said not answering Goku's question.

"In one sense I am everywhere around you." Cooler told us.

"But I suppose what you are looking for is right here in front of your eyes." Cooler said to us.

I saw a blue light in the corner of the room.

"What?" Goku said aloud.

As I looked closer I saw that it was a deteriorated Cooler head. Wires stretched out of the head as it reached and control everything.

This must be the main brain. So this was the real Cooler after all.

"The story is thus." Cooler said, as he got ready to explain his origin.

"Somewhere far in space there existed a single Sentian computer chip. It floated for eons among a graveyard of space ships and satellites." Cooler told us.

"Until one day by the means of probability it began to learn." Cooler said.

"It began to absorb massive energy from it surroundings. It began to grow from a single chip to a giant machine." Cooler said.

I knew where this was heading now.

"At some point what was left of my body including my brain was also absorbed." Cooler said.

"My conscious was merged with the main computer and I took control…so in a sense I am the Big Gete Star." Cooler explained.

"And using the technology at my disposal I created a new metal body for myself, a Meta Cooler if you will…I think you know the one." Cooler said as he hung there.

What a second.

"Wait so if your remains had merged with the Big Gete Star how did Frieza, Salza and King Cold get here?" I asked Cooler.

Cooler seemed happy to answer that question.

"Frieza's and Salza's remains in space also managed to get into the Big Gete Star as well as King Cold's." Cooler said.

So that's how he did it.

"Frieza and Cold hated you. Why would they work for you?" Radditz spat.

"Maybe, but it seems he hates Goku and his friends more." Cooler said.

So Frieza was willing to team up with Cooler in hopes of getting revenge against Goku? Frieza sure does harbor a grudge.

"So what are you going to do with us now?" Goku asked thinking about his future.

I was scared of what the answer might be.

"Well let's just say I'm going to extract my revenge." Cooler said.

Extract? I didn't like the sound of that.

"What?" Vegeta said.

Then energy began to get pulled from his body. Vegeta yelled as the wires strapped to us drained energy from our bodies. Soon all of us were having our energies taken from us.

"What delicious irony that your energy is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you were trying to save." Cooler said as he laughed.

"Wonderful, what exquisite agony." Cooler said as he watched us fry.

I couldn't do anything but scream as the energy was taken from my body.

I hated this feeling of being helpless. I was never this helpless.

Cooler laughed like a maniac as he watched us in pain. Cooler really was just as sick as his brother.

Soon Cooler stopped draining the energy out of us. I wondered why but I was relieved that I got a break from the pain.

Goku leaned his head back as Vegeta hunched over and drool came from his mouth.

"Aww it seems what they say is true all good things must come to an end." Cooler said to us.

"But to think these super saiyans have so much energy anymore and it would exceed my capacity." Cooler said explaining why he stopped.

I thought this was the end when I suddenly say energy spark from Goku's body.

Goku's energy traveled up the walls, as there was a small explosion.

"What? What was that?" Cooler asked as he saw the explosion.

I knew what had to be done. I focused all my energy as I now purposely began to give my power to the Big Gete Star.

Goku and everyone else did the same thing as me. Together we all feed our power to Cooler.

"That was a spike of power. Stop!" Cooler commanded.

"The circuit is supposed to be closed. Why does the power keep flowing in?" Cooler asked.

Soon multiple explosions formed around the room we were in. Tons of explosions were heard throughout the Big Gete Star. We didn't stop as we kept on giving him energy.

"Ugh. It's overheating. I'm past my limits." Cooler said shocked.

"Stop! Stop!" Cooler shouted at us.

Goku and Vegeta reached over to the wires next to them. Goku and Vegeta then funneled more energy through the wires. Radditz and I did the same thing.

Then the wires were destroyed, as they couldn't take our energy.

There were more explosions as we were destroyed the star.

This plan was working. I couldn't believe it.

**Fasha POV**

The Meta Cooler stepped forward more as it raised its fist up. Piccolo held his arm as he waited for the finally blow.

Then out of nowhere the Cooler blew up. Red smoke poured out as the machine was destroyed.

Piccolo's facial expression changed, as he was confused. I shared Piccolo's confusion of the situation.

"Let's go help Gohan and the others." Piccolo said requesting my help.

Piccolo picked me up as he got me back on my feet.

"I sure have had my fill of this place." I said as I got back on my feet.

Piccolo took off down the hallway and I ran down the hallway with him as we tried to find the others.

**Gohan POV**

Krillin looked around as he stared at the cage we were in. Pieces of rocks fell from the ceiling as I just decided to ignore them.

All the Namekians were with us in the cage, causing the cage to become pretty crowded.

Yajirobe was screaming because he was tied down on a table. A saw was coming down as it threatened to cut Yajirobe in half.

I couldn't do anything because I was stuck in this cell. I had already tried breaking out; this cell was made out of some type of special metal.

What ever it was made out of I couldn't break it.

"Don't just stand there get me off of this table!" Yajirobe yelled to us.

"Try to hang on." I yelled to him back.

I wasn't sure what to do.

"We are gonna figure something out." I said trying to keep his spirit up.

"Sure just take your time." Yajirobe said scared as the blade came closer every second.

"Slice him slice him, slice him up." The little yellow robot chanted.

Suddenly the robot stopped chanting as he began to make weird seizure like gestures. Then the little robot blew up into pieces.

The saw was inches from Yajirobe's chest as the blade stopped spinning. The bars to the cage I was holding onto fell apart as I looked around.

This was surprising.

I stared at the ceiling as I saw pieces of metal falling off. I got everyone out of the cell as we all ran to make our escapes.

Explosion came from the hallways as I ran out into them.

"This way you guys." I said to the others as I signaled them to follow me.

"Hurry up." I said as I took of in a direction.

"Come on let's get out of…" Oolong said as he was cut off.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw something coming down the hallway. I gasped in surprise as I saw multiple Coolers marching down the hallway at us.

There was more then one Cooler?

"You're kidding right?" Krillin shouted as the Coolers came closer.

Then suddenly the floor blew up where the Coolers stood. I was confused.

What happened?

"What? We almost got killed." Oolong pointed out.

There was smoke as two figures stood there. I stood ready to face this new challenger. Maybe I couldn't take who ever this was but the least I could do was stall for time.

"Gohan." A voice said.

I let my guard down, as I knew that voice. That was Piccolo's voice.

"Hey kid." Grandma Fasha said as I saw her next to Piccolo.

"Come on this place is starting to fall apart." Piccolo said to me.

"Piccolo! Fasha!" I shouted in happiness.

But I wasn't going to leave without my dad. It was finally time to finish Cooler.

* * *

Gohan and the others are now free. Will our heroes be able to finish Cooler once and for all? Find out next time when we come to our finally chapter. The fight ends next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Thank you friends

It's time for the finale.

* * *

**Bardock POV**

Everything in this place is being destroyed. We had to get out of here if we wanted to live.

An explosion happened in the room we were at. The explosion catapulted us through the wall as the wall was destroyed easily.

We fell on the ground as I tried to pick myself up again.

"I can't maintain my hold the planet!" Cooler said as he was losing control.

"Uh!" Cooler shouted in rage.

"It seems I have underestimated the amount of energy these super saiyans are capable of." Cooler said as Goku tried to get up.

He didn't just underestimate what the super saiyans were capable of; he underestimated what the saiyans were capable of!

Goku got onto his forearms as he still was on the ground.

"That's the same mistake you made last time isn't it?" Goku said seeing the irony.

"You think you would have learned by now." Goku said still on his arms.

"Dad!" Gohan cried out.

I turned to my side as I saw Gohan there. But Gohan wasn't the only one there. There was also Krillin, Oolong, Roshi, Piccolo, Fasha and a whole group of Namekians.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted.

"All of you get out of here as fast as you can!" Goku shouted to them.

"I'll follow you as soon as I take care of things here." Goku said.

"Wait are you sure?" Piccolo asked skeptical.

"In the state you saiyans are in what do you exactly plan to take care of?" Cooler said to us.

A piece of metal fell down and as it fell it caused a wall of fire to come between our friends and us.

"You heard him get out of here! That means you too Fasha!" I yelled through the wall of fire.

It was finally time to end this.

**Fasha POV**

I had to trust Bardock. Even if I didn't agree with what he says. Bardock knows what he is doing.

I rushed towards the exit as I avoided the falling debris. I jumped out of the exit as I flew up in the sky to catch myself.

As I floated in the sky I saw that the Big Gete Star was pulling away from the planet. I turned my attention to the ground as I saw all the Namekians running away.

Gohan and the others landed to the ground as I decided to join them.

Gohan was running but then he stopped and turned back to face the fleeing Big Gete Star.

"Come on, get out of there." Gohan said as he was thing about Goku and the others still inside.

"Dad, hurry up!" Gohan said desperately.

"Come on Gohan." I said as I pulled Gohan along.

"But dad is still inside." Gohan said to me.

"There is nothing we can do now." I said as I dragged him along.

I had to get Gohan and the others to safety. Hoping was all I could do for Bardock now.

**Bardock POV**

"You can laugh if you want." Goku said as he stood on his feet.

"But you're not exactly in a position to defend yourself, are you?" Goku pointed out.

"I don't see any of your Meta Coolers coming to help you this time!" Goku said to him.

Goku was right, now it was the real Cooler. No more games, now it was the true battle.

"Humph. I'm not nearly as defenseless as you think." Cooler retorted.

What was he going to do? Head butt us?

"But do you know what the real pity is? As soon as you figure that out no one will be left to stop me from devouring this planet." Cooler said talking tough.

"I learn from my mistakes Cooler." Goku told him.

"I know now that there is only one way to deal with your kind." Goku said, as he stood straight up.

Goku's power went up, as he got angry. Then Goku transformed back into super saiyan.

I couldn't do that. I was still not used to this.

"I've had enough of you!" Cooler shouted pissed off.

Wires came out and formed a make shift body for Cooler. Goku raised his hand as an energy ball formed.

Cooler's body was huge as he pushed through a broken down wall. Cooler was much taller then I thought he would be.

I moved next to Goku, as I was ready to help him.

Goku didn't fire in time as Cooler leaned over and punched him over. Cooler's fist then transformed back into wires as he wrapped Goku up.

"Let's get this straight. You can't win!" Cooler said as he held Goku down.

Goku was getting crushed.

"Even if that is true every breathe in my body will be spent trying." Goku said valiantly.

Goku began to yell as I rushed up to Cooler. I threw a blast at Cooler. The blast destroyed Cooler's arm as he stumbled.

Cooler was shocked as he fell backwards.

"How does karma taste, Cooler?" I asked.

Goku yelled as he gained enough power to break free. The wires snapped as Goku yelled. Goku slowly opened up his hand his hand as a gold energy sphere formed.

I got energy in my hand as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Radditz there. Radditz raised his hand in the air as he joined us. I smiled at Radditz as he smiled back at me.

Goku drew back his arm, as he got ready to toss the energy. Cooler groaned in pain as he no longer had any arms left.

Goku yelled as he launched the attack at Cooler. The attack went inside Cooler as Radditz and I threw ours at him. Ours entered Cooler also as Cooler looked down at his body.

Then Cooler erupted into light Cooler howled in pain as his body was destroyed. The explosion of gold energy sent all of us backwards.

As I floated through the air I saw pieces of metal also.

I wouldn't say I was shocked with the results.

**Fasha POV**

We all gathered around as we stared into the sky. The Big Gete Star detached itself as it tried to escape into space. The star blew up, as it wasn't going to escape. We shielded our eyes from the intense light the explosion produced.

"Go…ku." Krillin said as he stared up into the sky.

"W…where's my dad?" Gohan asked.

There was a brief silence as Gohan embraced me and hid in me, as he knew that he lost his father.

I stared up into the sky as I tried to stay strong.

I had to be strong. Bardock wouldn't want me to break down and cry.

"It's okay." I said as I tried to comfort Gohan.

The light in the sky slowly died out as all the Namekians watched. Gohan let go of me as he turned back to look at the sky.

Gohan then noticed something as his facial expression changed. I looked up into the sky as I tried to see what he saw.

There they were, four bodies flew down from the sky.

We all knew who they were.

"Dad!" Gohan said happily as he stuck his hands out to the sky.

Goku looked exhausted as he fell downward. Then I noticed that Goku and the others weren't stopping.

Goku and the other three smashed into the ground, as they didn't stop. I couldn't help but smile as I turned around to face them.

That was my Bardock.

Gohan's face was shocked as everyone else turned around.

Yajirobe sighed as he walked up to all of them and gave them some Senzu beans.

"Good thing you brought those Senzu beans after all uh Yajirobe?" Goku said as he got up and threw Yajirobe's Senzu beans back to him.

"Umm?" Goku said as he looked around.

"What is it, son?" Bardock said as I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

I looked around as I also tried to fin him. I couldn't find him either.

"Eh you know Vegeta he's never really cared much for happy endings." Krillin said.

"Funny cause I think it's his fault that we have a happy ending in the first place." Goku said as he looked towards the sky.

"I have to admit, without Vegeta we would probably all be dead." Bardock said.

"Thank you Vegeta, we couldn't have done it without you." Goku said.

Bardock and everyone then looked to the sky as we all thought of Vegeta.

"Where's Radditz?" I asked as I noticed that he was missing.

Bardock looked around and couldn't find him.

"I would say that he hitched a ride with someone." Bardock said as he smirked at me.

I smiled back as I knew what he meant.

Be safe my darling son.

**Radditz POV**

Both Vegeta and I flew off in space. Unfortunately we had to share a space pod.

"Will you move over?" Vegeta said as he pushed me.

"Hey you are the one that needs to move over." I said as I pushed him back.

"How is it that I got stuck with you again?" Vegeta said as he sighed in irritation.

"We are partners remember." I said as I reminded him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Nappa." Vegeta said as he moped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angry.

Vegeta toned me out as I rambled at him.

"I'm so going to drop you off at our next stop." Vegeta said.

I looked back as I remembered my family. I smiled as I noticed we single handedly brought down an empire.

The Cold Dynasty as no more.

Now a new rein of peace could begin.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I have noticed that my views have been getting smaller. I believe that my time in the sun has past. I will still write just not more of the What If Sagas. I'm going to call this series finished (If someone wants to continue it themselves please get permission from me.)

Four stories are good enough; I am also getting pretty tired of this story series. (The What if Sagas.) I hope that you have enjoyed my series. I may return some day, but right now life is getting in the way of my writing. I thank you all for your support and I hope you guys understand. Writing has been a true honor.

This is NewBlood7…signing off.


	11. Commissions

Hey you guys there is an update on my situation.

As I already told you I was getting tired of the What If Sagas. I think I am getting tired of it because I am writing none stop about it.

I was thinking that if I wrote on a different series then when I go back to the What If Sagas they wouldn't be so boring to write. So I am going to have a change of venue and try something new.

I am going to have commissions for stories. The commissions will be free, this is just like a writing exercise for me.

Mostly I will be taking request on stories to write. You can tell me what series to write about, what couple you want (if you want one), what the story is about, etc. You know all that good stuff.

(Please don't suggest more What If Sagas, I will write more later just not right now. Also if you do then it will defeat the whole purpose of this.)

So I think that's it. You can view my profile on what I refuse to write on and so on. This will be interesting because I haven't written on much series.

Here's to keeping an open mind. –NewBlood7


End file.
